


Take a Knee for Sarenrae

by r4gz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Percy cries a bit, Team as Family, holy light around mama pike, pike trickfoot is smol but strong, vax wide eyed at pike, vm in awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: what could have possibly happened during Pike's visit to her goddess's plane





	Take a Knee for Sarenrae

As Vox Machina followed there cleric's lead and took a knee in front of the beautiful sculpture of Sarenrae, they watched as a familiar yellow firey glow encompassed Pike. They watched as faint angel wings protruded out of the back of there friend, extending the length of the room. Pike began to mutter an old and forgotten language, sounding like gibberish to all but Percy.

The others watched as tears slowly fell down his cheeks, his eyes slowly closing shut as he began to mutter along with Pike. Much like that time they saved the boy, Pike and Percy's voices started to form a soft melody that echoed around the temple.

Vax elbowed Kiki and Vex, slowly tilting his head up at the ruby that rested at the top of the sculpture.

The three elves watched as the ruby started to pulse the same firey glow that surrounded Pike. It started to pulse and fade, almost like a heartbeat. In and Out. In and Out. Just as quickly as it started, the pulsing stopped. Along with Pike, followed by Percy, ending the strange muttering of words.

Slowly, almost as if time itself has slowed down, Pike opened her eyes. She looked up at the sculpture of her goddess, then looked down at her hands. She saw the metal u shape that Sarenrae gave her. A cheshire cat grin formed on her face, standing and turning to show her friends what her goddess have given her.

**Author's Note:**

> after watching ep103 of this show that I love so much, massively due to Ashley/Pike, a made this little thing of what could've been going on as Pike was in the Isle of Renewal (I think that's what it was called?) im going to be sad when Vox Machina's adventures end, but apparently there's already talk of the next campaign that'll be taking place a few decades or so after this one ends. so if that's true, we have that to look forward to


End file.
